More Than Blood
by Oneko Skythe
Summary: Not HBP compatible. The Golden Trio are in their 7th year at long last, the first year that they can relax without the threat of Voldemort. However, a new student arrives, the offspring of a feared line of Dark wizards. DMOC
1. Prologue

Voldemort was dead.

All dead.

This time, not the partway, still-able-to-come-back-if-certain-measures-are-taken dead that he had been for the majority of the Golden Trio's lives. No, this time he was as gone as your bald uncle's hair –not even a healthy dose of Rogaine could return him to his prior glory.

The famous boy-who-lived and his less famous entourage made sure of it. In the epic final battle, the very one that had been strongly alluded to from page one, the three of them –Harry especially- destroyed Voldemort, his body, and, through intricate spells and an immense display of powerful magic, his soul. Well, as much as anyone can destroy a soul, but to the layman, what they did was to that measure.

This occurred at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts. Of course, this meant they missed their NEWTs and OWLs, but there was really no question that they should proceed to seventh year with the rest of their dazed classmates.

The summer following their sixth year was a time of recovery for the Golden Trio, and for the Wizarding World as a whole. Aurors spent the three months hunting down Death Eaters that had survived the final battle, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed at the Weasley house and tried to gain as much normalcy as possible before returning to school.

By the end of summer break, the threat of Death Eater retaliation was almost completely removed from Great Britain and Europe as a whole, and for the first time in several decades, muggles and wizards alike could live without fear of torture and death at the hands of Voldemort's followers.

Unfortunately, there were still some major Death Eaters that managed to stay under the radar. These primarily resided in North America –more specifically the United States-, where they could reconvene with less concern for the Ministry's long arm of justice.

One family was a particular threat, their reputation for power, cold-blooded crime, wealth, and underhanded dealings reaching to even the most common British wizard. It was rumored that the head of the Kiasin household provided much of the funding for Voldemort's attack, and had annihilated many of the Ministry's strongest Aurors when they dared to 'sniff around' his territory. The United States was a weak point for the Ministry largely because of the Kiasin influence, and for that reason, many important Death Eaters eluded the Ministry's grasp by seeking refuge in the Kiasin mansion.

The Kiasin 'empire' had been building for a long time now. Pre-Voldemort, Nikolas Kiasin Sr. was developing steam. His family inherited large sums of money, only adding to the wealth he already had. He saw Voldemort as an opportunity to pursue his goals with as little effort as possible and became one of his first influential followers almost immediately. He provided money, magic, and allies, all very appealing to the Dark Lord.

His son maintained this loyalty, playing Voldemort's indispensable follower while he waited for an opportunity to take Voldemort's plans to the next level. The Kiasin family maintained a position where they could take advantage of either result –whether Voldemort won or lost, they were determined to take control of the Wizarding World far more efficiently than Voldemort ever had, and they had the means to do it.

Of course, the Kiasin family was a distant threat to the students at Hogwarts. They were across the Atlantic, a family to be hated, sure, but nothing compared to the utter terror that Voldemort had inspired in everyone. Voldemort was dead now, gone forever, and his followers were just that -followers. It was like a snake with its head cut off-in its death throes but no longer armed with venom or fangs. No longer operating with a brain or a leading force, it was to be considered and dismissed. Only the Aurors and choice members of the Ministry fully understood the implications of the Kiasin family's power. The Golden Trio had dealt with enough-it was time for them to live their lives as seventh years at Hogwarts.

And as for the Kiasin family...an inside force soon brought them crashing down, but even then, they were not a family to defy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N.-**_That's right, everyone, I am now off of hiatus and busily writing away. Fortunately my inspiration has included this __fanfiction__, a __favourite__ of mine, which, I hope, will become a __favourite__ of yours as well. If you all will notice, I replaced Chapter 1 with a Prologue, so if you have not read it –since I very well know those who have me on author/story alert did not receive an alert when the switch was made- it would be beneficial for you to read that before proceeding to this chapter. It sets up the story, and everything in the following chapter(s) will make a lot more sense of you have the Prologue background. _

_Those of you who have read the prologue will notice that several situations (such as the death of __Voldemort__, and the status of Dumbledore as being very much alive), are not in congruence with the occurrences of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded Prince_, this is because I created the idea of this particular __fanfiction__ pre-HBP and the nature of my __fanfictions__ is this: I am simply using the setting and many of the characters accredited to another author, in this case, J.K. Rowling. Some of the occurrences in this __fanfiction__ will be congruent with HBP, but I am not intending to follow the plot of J.K. Rowling's books__ beyond a certain point. I do, however, hope that the characters and situations I relate in this __fanfiction__ do honor to J.K. Rowling's ingenuity and style__. Certain things that will not__ happen in the actual books will not happen here. _

_Just __please,__ keep in mind, the plot of this __fanfiction__, as well as several characters (such as the __Kiasin__ household) are born from my own mind, not my ignorance of the actual Rowling-born plot. This is a __fanfiction__, primarily, because this plot best fits into her setting with her characters involved. If you were hoping this __fanfiction__ was a prediction of future Harry Potter __occurrences,__ or it will adhere strictly to the plot of the currently existing Harry Potter books, you will be vastly disappointed. It does, however, exist compatibly with the pre-HBP plotline, so if that was your expectation, this will not be quite as much of a stretch for your imagination._

_Finally, I hope you enjoy reading this __fanfiction__, and, no matter your opinions, you will leave a comment or two letting me know what you think. Encouragements, as well as constructive criticisms, predictions, ideas, or anything else that comes to mind as you read this __fanfiction__, are heartily welcome. __Now, on with the story._

**Chapter 1****-**

The first day back at Hogwarts was like returning home for the Golden Trio, even though Hermione and Ron had both enjoyed some quality time at their respective homes over the summer.

Hogwarts had always been home to the three of them. It was the one place where the dangers were known, and every student knew from the beginning how to avoid them. Though the castle itself constantly shifted, it was anticipated, and everyone could take it in stride. No more epic battles with wizards focused on their utter destruction.

Now they could enjoy their final year at Hogwarts with no worries. Now they could finally enjoy one another's company without fear. Now they could finally relax, for the first time in the seven years they had attended Hogwarts. Everything was okay.

"Finally, we're back," Hermione murmured, adjusting her robes as they entered the Great Hall. Her voice was soft, as though she was afraid of waking someone, or drawing attention. This newfound freedom would certainly take some getting used to.

Harry and Ron nodded their agreement, their eyes on the cloudy sky reflected on the enchanted ceiling above them. They were both considerably taller than Hermione now, Ron well over six feet and Harry approximately six-foot two-inches (they measured over the summer, considering Harry grew nearly three inches and needed new clothes). Hermione was a solid five-foot four-inches, and had been for quite a while now.

She was, however, quite different than she had been. Her "beaver teeth" had been fixed, her frizzy hair tamed to soft curls that fell just past her shoulders. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, with looks that many women paid large sums of money to duplicate.

Ron had taken a shine to her similar to how she had taken a shine for him, so often she sensed Harry had felt like the third-wheel. She noticed his 'third-wheel' look when they sat down at the Gryffindor Table and Ron took her hand. Things weren't quite the same in the Golden Trio's little band, and Harry had never been the best at dealing with change.

She sensed something different in him as well. Harry had not been the same since the death of Voldemort…it was as if part of him had died, or snapped. Voldemort had always been a part of his life, a part of what made him Harry Potter. With Voldemort gone, it was as if his purpose was gone too.

She had to admit, he had become darkly attractive, in contrast to Ron's bright, gangly cuteness. Harry had matured –no longer the little boy-who-lived with baggy clothing, constantly broken glasses, and messy dark hair, but a strong young man with sharp green eyes veiled by raven hair that brushed over his forehead and hid his scar. His clothes fit him now, his glasses were new…and with the change came a deadness that occasionally sent chills down her spine. He was hardly the Harry she knew.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Ron asked suddenly, nodding up at the faculty table, where several seats, including Dumbledore's, were unoccupied.

"Snape's missing too," Harry murmured. "Perhaps Ministry work?"

"That's quite likely," Seamus butted in, nodding his head enthusiastically. Trust Seamus to lighten the mood. He may have grown some stubble over the summer, but he was as much of a boy as he had always been.

"Looks like McGonagall is in charge," Ron said as the Great Hall hushed and Professor McGonagall stood.

"Good evening students," she said, looking about with a severe expression on her face. Being who she was, this was hardly unusual, but usually she was in a pleasant mood at the first feast of the school year. Clearly Dumbledore's absence had something to do with this.

As if following that train of thought, Professor McGonagall sighed. "Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape are not here to welcome you all this evening, but they will be returning…soon."

This announcement sent the Great Hall into a thunder of hushed murmurs, during which McGonagall set out the Sorting Hat and ushered in the first years.

As the new arrivals were being sorted, Harry, Hermione, and Ron mused over the news.

"I'll bet it's a raid," Ron murmured after a moment of thought. "Mum and dad were talking about how it is 'at a crucial point to ensure the safety of the Wizarding World internationally'." He put quotes around the last bit and shrugged. "Who better to have in it than Dumbledore?"

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed, glancing at Harry, who looked unhappy.

"This wasn't mentioned to me," he muttered. "I could have gone. I could have helped them."

Hermione sighed. "Harry, they can handle themselves now. This is just cleanup work-"

"I don't _care_ what it is," he snapped, cutting her off. "This is _my_ thing. _I_ have more right to hunt down and kill the Death Eaters than anyone-"

"It doesn't _matter_," Hermione urged, reaching out to take his hand, but he yanked it back, as if she had burned him. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Harry, you don't _always_ need to save the world. Voldemort is gone. The threat is _gone_. Let it go."

He stared at her a moment, as if she had betrayed him somehow. "Fine," he growled at last. Nothing about what he said or did made it seem fine, but Hermione knew better than to point that out. Harry had changed, and she did not want to explore the extent of these changes if situations like this were an example.

After the first night, the return to school seemed almost anticlimactic to the Golden Trio. Harry spoke little, though he always seemed a bit more like himself when he and Ron were alone, chatting, like they had been their first year before Hermione had been accepted as a member of their group. He had been this way since the last few weeks of summer holiday, when Hermione and Ron admitted to one another that they wanted to take the next step in their friendship –from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. That moment had been a happy one, but since then Harry had treated Hermione differently. It was almost as if he blamed her for the change in the dynamics of their tight little group.

But…he had always had issues with change.

Hermione reminded herself of that daily. Harry was still her close friend, still the boy-who-lived who saved the world from Voldemort (with a little assistance from his not-so-famous mates). He was just trying to figure out life. He was just…well, just Harry.

That didn't seem so right, but it was what she told herself when he acted rudely towards her, or standoffish, or sometimes mean.

He was just Harry, trying to figure out life.

During the absence of Professor Snape, a soft-spoken, young wizard by the name of Samuel Brinkley had taken his place as the Potions professor. He had a pleasant face, (pleasant enough to have a decent-sized following of girls who sighed over him at every opportunity) and his voice was a light tenor.

"Welcome, everyone," he said with a smile on the first day of classes, though his hands shook as he sifted through his papers. Several of the Slytherins gave him cold, unwelcoming stares which hardly helped him adjust to the status of 'new teacher'. "I'm quite sure your professor is much aggrieved at being unable to greet you all himself, but I can assure you I will do my best to fill his position in his absence. Due to the…unexpected nature of this situation, I hope you will _all_ bear with me while I am fulfilling the role as your Potions professor." His gaze flicked over the Gryffindor side of the room and he visibly relaxed. There was Hermione, diligent as always, sitting in the front row. She had a calm expression on her face with a hint of a smile.

He cleared his throat. "Now, I am quite aware that all of you are at least somewhat devoted to your studies, as this is an advanced class. Depending on many of your desired professions once you graduate from Hogwarts, this may or may not be a required class for you. I can say, however, that either way, the average student will never step foot in Advanced Potions, so all of you can applaud yourselves for being among the elite. I am proud to teach you." With another smile he clapped his hands before pulling out his wand and flicking it at the textbooks stacked on the upper corner of his desk. They swiftly distributed themselves to each student as the pleasant professor took role. As it was an advanced class, three of the houses were represented by anywhere from two to seven students from each house. Ravenclaws and Slytherins made up the majority of the group (since few Gryffindors considered Advanced Potions in the first place). The infamous Draco Malfoy was among them, his sharp blue eyes blank as he observed the new professor from the back of the classroom.

Though he had ultimately proven himself loyal to the Order and fought against Voldemort and his own family, Draco was no more liked by the students of Gryffindor than he had been in his previous years at Hogwarts. In fact, he had hardly become any more popular with his own house, since many Slytherins belonged to families who had supported the Dark Lord and his beliefs. Many saw him as a traitor, and as a result he was often seen alone. He represented far less of a threat (or annoyance) to the Golden Trio. His trademark sneer seemed as absent as his following of admirers and friends.

"Now, let us begin," Professor Brinkley announced cheerfully, all of the formalities associated with the first day of class now complete. "Page three."

Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and the other absent faculty did not return for nearly three weeks. In the days they were gone, both Harry and McGonagall became increasingly restless and unpleasant to be around. Not even the promise of advanced Transfiguration could cheer up Harry, who had been interested in the idea of becoming an animagus since he had learned it was possible.

Hermione and Ron tried to lighten his spirits, but he hardly smiled until he saw Dumbledore and the other absent faculty members in their respected places at the head table for dinner.

Once everyone was seated and the roar of Great Hall gossip had quieted, Professor Dumbledore stood to address the students.

"Now we finally get an explanation," Harry muttered under his breath. Hermione and Ron were silent.

"As all of you have probably noticed, several of us, your professors, have been absent since you arrived here at Hogwarts. This is, of course, quite regrettable as I would have loved to have experienced the feast and sorting of the first years to their houses. I am very fond of the many traditions upheld here at Hogwarts, and I hope to experience many more with you all.

"Since I was gone, I would like to welcome all of the first years to Hogwarts," he said, his eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh, get on with it," Harry grumbled. As if he heard him, Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry, though his face was unreadable.

"Fortunately recent events have made your attendance at this school much safer," the Headmaster announced, addressing the school as a whole. "To further this safety, several of your professors, as well as myself, took a leave of absence. Please forgive us for not being here to welcome you, but I assure you, we are concerned primarily with your welfare. I will leave the details of our actions to be disclosed at the discernment of your professors, as much of it is not fit to be announced at large to the school body."

Harry cursed under his breath.

"Now, I have one final announcement to make before we partake in this lovely dinner," Dumbledore said. "I hope you all will forgive her tardiness, as we have a new student joining us, and her path to Hogwarts has not been an easy one…" He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who was now holding the Sorting Hat before turning his gaze to the large doors at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Utter silence gripped the room as the doors slowly opened, and a lone, hunched figure emerged.

It was a girl. With a stiff, halted gait she approached the head table, the tattered hem of her navy blue robes brushing the ground. Her face was set, though even the casual observer could tell she moved with great pain.

Murmurs followed her journey to the front, though she didn't seem to see the tables or students around her.

She had dark blond hair and porcelain skin. Silvery scars could be seen across one of her cheeks as well as down her neck, disappearing beneath her robes. She kept her hands hidden in the long sleeves of her robes, though there was a mumbled suspicion that they fared no less than the rest of her.

Once she stepped up beside Professor McGonagall, the murmurs had grown louder. Several of the students had recognized her, though Dumbledore did not seem to think introducing her by name was a priority.

The tension in the room suddenly jumped and silence ensued as the Sorting Hat was placed on the girl's head.


End file.
